Bloody Kisses
by Little Kid Rin
Summary: Hayner and Roxas are alone in the hang out, what'll happen when Roxas gets too friendly while cleaning his wounds? RoxasHayner Pre:KH2


A quick 'Humph' was all that he got out of Hayner. He would sit on a box in their alley way, licking the blood from his busted lips. Roxas was holding a white washing cloth and was trying to clean him up. The stubborn boy wouldn't budge. All the words that he would say were 'humph' or 'stop'.  
Hayner pulled his legs to his chest firmly, and lifting his hand he whipped the blood coming from his nose with his thumb. A small sigh escaped his lips as he eyed the deep maroon resting on his thumb. His face tightened as he smudged it on his pants.  
"Hayner, stop being a little baby, let me clean you up."  
"I don't need help, MOM."  
Hayner stuck out his face at Roxas, his reaction was suspected. Roxas growled under his breath and turned around throwing the cloth at the ground.  
"You're so immature!" Roxas screamed over his shoulder.  
"Fuck you, Roxas!" He spat the words out and turned his body from the other boy. A feeling of spite swelled between them. Roxas bit his lip, wanting to continue but couldn't help worrying about Hayner's wounds.   
Hayner jumped from the box and walked over to Roxas, grabbing him by the elbow he twirled him around. He pushed him into one of the nearby walls and slammed his hand next to his face. Shoving his face near Roxas he spoke.  
"If you think I look bad you should see the other guy. " With saying this he shoved off from Roxas and leaned down, picking up the semi-dirty cloth and threw it back at Roxas.  
Roxas reacted as expected again, he was totally shocked. When thrown at the wall his eyes went huge and he listened to Hayner when he spoke. He watched as Hayner backed away.  
_Don't go… _  
He caught the towel as it floated in front of him. He walked after him and held his hands out slightly, as if he would just let him clean all the wounds without a fight.  
_Fat chance of that._ He though this to himself as he walked toward the box again.  
"Hayner…" Roxas said as he stopped moving and watched him climb back onto the box.  
Hayner walked back to the box and climbed up, his leg whacked against the side. The feeling of that open flesh against a wooden surface was like hell. He gasped and shot straight to his knee, cradling it as a baby and holding back the already filling up tears. His face was turned to the left, hiding his obvious pain from the friend.  
Sitting there for a moment as he thought of what he could say to Roxas, the other boy beat him to the words.  
"Big baby…"  
The words stung.  
"Why are you going to do this? All I want is to wipe off the blood and bandage a couple cuts…"  
"And then what? Give me some warm milk and send me off to bed?"  
Hayner turned to Roxas, one eye squinted to keep from crying.  
"I'm not a baby!" He shouted the words at Roxas.  
"I know, you're not a baby if you need help."  
"Oh is that right? Well I remember a certain time last month when you wouldn't even let Olette give you a band aid!"  
Roxas gasped in a low voice as the boy spoke truth.

Roxas screamed as the rush of air flew passed his face. A loud thud was all that was heard as he hit the solid ground of Twilight Town.   
"Roxas!" He heard Olette call out as his friends ran to his side. Thin fingers slid around his upper arm as he was pulled up against a building. A sting of pain was in his ribs. As his head was thrown back for a moment he looked down and opened his eyes to see that he had ripped his shirt and there was a fresh slice in his chest. Looking up from it he saw Olette reaching in her wallet for something to bandage it with.  
"No!" Roxas yelled at her as he threw his hand out, hitting her arm slightly.  
"What? Why?" She inquired to his retaliation to her bandage.  
"I'm alright."  
He lied.  
Sitting up a little straighter the sting came more full and sudden.  
"Gah!" He yelled out as his hands shot to the area and pressed against it. Again he felt those slender fingers wrap around his upper arms and they just rested there.  
Roxas looked to Olette and squirmed from her grasp. Moving away from her on the floor he pushed himself up and realized he was bleeding. The copper colored liquid was slowly oozing from the cut.   
"Roxas, you need if to be covered, let me help."  
"She's right Roxas." Pence said standing to the side with Hayner. Both with worried looks upon their faces.  
"No!" Roxas said as he threw his hands out, not realizing that he hit Olette when doing so. As he felt the girl's body against his arms he knew he had made a mistake. Twirling around he heard her hit the ground.  
Had he really hit her that hard? The rush of the moment stopped as everything went quiet. The four friends stood there looking at each other as Olette evaded her eyes from Roxas and then turned her face. As she stood up all of them could tell she was hurt. Not physically but emotionally from Roxas hitting her.

A quick silence filled the room as Roxas stared at Hayner for a moment. The silence continued as Hayner lifted his forearm to his lips and began sucking on the bloody skin.  
"So… What happened anyway..?"  
It was too sudden, the question lingered in the air as Hayner continued to suck the flesh.  
"I was protecting your honor…" Hayner said as a low smacking sound came from the area his lips were on.  
Roxas arched an eyebrow in confusion. Thinking for a second he still didn't understand what Hayner had said.  
"My, Honor?"  
"Yeah, Seifer was insulting you and calling you a 'little bitch' I think…"  
Hayner stopped eyeing his wound and looked to Roxas, he was… blushing? Awkward but true, Roxas had small patches of pink scattered on his face. He lifted his hand and placed it on his own face feeling the heat.   
"Th-thanks…" Escaped Roxas's lips; not knowing what else to say as he stood there.  
"So, I had to set him straight. I told him that, that wasn't true… And one thing led to another. Just couldn't let him say those things."  
Looking down to his arm he saw a hicky appearing on his arm. He pulled the left side of his mouth and sighed slightly.  
"Do you still want to clean my cuts..?" Hayner asked shyly, not wanting to admit to wanting help he held out his arm limply.  
Looking up quickly Roxas nodded his head and moved forward taking hold of Hayner's arm and placing the now cold cloth on his arm.  
As he tried not to make eye contact with the other boy he massaged the spot and got the somewhat dried blood off and looked to Hayner.  
_Oops…  
_ Those beautiful brown eyes lingered on Roxas and he felt his insides tighten. His eyes widened as he realized he was gripping on Hayner's arm tightly. Letting go quickly he apologized.  
"Sorry, yeah."  
Hayner blinked as reality set back in, the feeling of Roxas holding his arm was… Well, fulfilling. He couldn't explain it, a feeling he only felt when he had his alone moments.  
"Aren't you going to clean my face?"  
Roxas gazed at Hayner, in a trance almost. A soft feeling flowed through his body but stopped shortly after.   
"Yeah…" He said moving his hand up slowly and placed his fingers on his face slowly, almost scared to touch. His thumbs massaged his cheeks and got the blood moving around. He picked up the cloth and started wiping the blood from his face and smiled at the now clean faced boy.  
But there was a feeling that moved through him when he touched Hayner, not being able to explain it he lingered when he was finished. Leaving his hands on his face he stared into Hayner's brown eyes.  
Hayner felt a light heat on his cheeks when Roxas touched him, it was awkward but enjoyable. Maybe this is what Olette meant when she was talking about her boyfriend…  
After a few moments passed Roxas removed his hands from Hayner's face and moved back and turned. Only a few half seconds passed when the yearning to touch him came.  
"Don't stop…"  
Hayner touched Roxas on the shoulder, leaning forward a little to reach him. Touching his shoulder made his hand feel warm and is chest contract.  
"Please."  
Roxas parted his lips slightly. Trying not to gawk in surprise he turned around and felt the hand still on his shoulder.  
"What?" He said moving forward one step.  
"I said, don't stop…"  
Hayner edged to the end of the box and gripped onto Roxas's shirt. A small pull made him come forward and almost be pressed against Hayner's body. He stood between his parted legs and rested his hand on Hayner's knee. Neither knew what to do now or what they wanted. Boys weren't supposed to do this with other boys, or were they? Confusion was setting in.  
A minute passed before either moved, it was Hayner. He lifted is hand from Roxas's shirt from behind his neck, both hands.  
With Hayner's movement Roxas placed his hands on Hayner's hips and rubbed the skin on his hips.  
"What now?" Roxas said biting his lips in anticipation.  
"I'm… Not sure, Roxas." They both lied as Hayner pulled his hands forward and moved Roxas's face toward his own. It slowed down as Roxas moved closer. Their breathing slowed down; scared they'd mess up some how. And then their noses brushed against and the embarrassment set in.  
_Shit_  
Going passed nose brushing Roxas moved in and set his lips on Hayner's.  
A wash of feelings shot through both of them. Being caught in the moment Roxas moved his hands from the hips to Hayner's cheeks and they both closed their eyes. Hayner turned his face and then remembered there was blood on his lips and in his mouth still.  
With this still in mind Hayner pulled back from his first kiss to stare at Roxas. To his surprise Roxas opened his eyes slowly and started licking his lips.  
"I like how you taste…" he said, making Hayner's face start to turn a deep pink. A small smile appeared on his lips as he felt like he was floating. He had no idea that, that was how kissing felt. What did other things feel like?  
Roxas licked the last of the blood off his lips and smirked at Hayner a little, almost attempting to tease him.  
"Roxas… I want…" Hayner lifted his hands and put them on Roxas's shoulders and pulled him back in.  
"Want what?"  
"I don't know… More."   
Roxas rubbed his nose to Hayner's and licked at his lips, being a tease.  
A short moan escaped his throat as he pressed his lips to Roxas's. Roxas leaned in and wrapped his arms around Hayner's waist. The weight of Roxas pushing Hayner back and not being able to balance himself was too much for him to sit up; he fell back against the box, taking Roxas with him.  
The heat below Roxas's body wrapped itself around his back and pulled him closer. Roxas pressed his lips against Hayner's as he sucked the blood off of them.  
"Roxas." He said as he felt him suck his lips. Opening his mouth and saying his name was a small mistake for Roxas licked the other boy's teeth when he opened his mouth instead of his lips. Both were surprised as neither of their plans went as expected.  
Roxas opened his eyes to look into those amazing chocolate eyes.  
"Hayner, what do you want?" He inquired again, not having gotten an answer before.   
Hayner didn't have to think for a reply for he already knew.   
"You." Hayner leaned his face up and pulled Roxas onto the box, kissing his face with passion now. The two boys were so caught in the moment they hadn't realized that Olette and Pence had walked in through the curtain.  
"R-Roxas!?" Olette screamed as both her, and Pence's mouths dropped open and they gasped.  
Shooting his head up, Roxas held himself up and looked back and forth between he boy he was just kissing and the two who had barged in.  
"I'm…Were… It's not what it looks like?"  
Pence finally blinked and took hold of Olette's arm.  
"Let's leave them alone, Olette." He pulled on her and she turned to him, they were both turning red.   
"Kay." She stumbled as she walked out of the hang out.  
Roxas looked back to Hayner, still lying on the box, his arms tossed behind his head.  
"Maybe we should do this somewhere more private?"  
"Like where? What would we say 'Hey, we need a place to make out, got an extra room?' I don't think so…" Hayner moved his hands behind himself and propped up. Roxas was now sitting between Hayner's legs. His legs were over Hayner's, his hands on his waist again.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
Hayner reached up with both hands and grabbed Roxas by the collar of his shirt pulling him back into the kiss. Once again they fell to the box with a thud. Hayner's hands moved back into Roxas's hair and felt around s they kissed. While doing this Roxas worked on Hayner's lips, trying to get his mouth open as little as he could. Opening his own mouth Roxas put his mouth over Hayner's upper lip and bit down. This caused him to gasp and gave Roxas enough time to slip his tongue into his mouth.  
A blush appeared onto Hayner's face as the other boy's tongue explored in his mouth and wrapped with his tongue. Enjoying this new found pleasure Hayner opened his mouth more so that Roxas could enjoy it too.  
"Hayner…" Roxas whispered as they kissed, pulling back to have a moment to breathe.  
"Mm, Roxaaas... "Hayner said, needing to have more of Roxas. The yearning was too much for him to handle.  
"Hayneeeer." Roxas giggled out, somewhat mocking what Hayner said.  
Roxas leaned down and kissed at Hayner's jaw line. Sucking at the flesh and licking down to the tip of his chin. He could feel Hayner breathing when he kissed on his neck. He slid out his tongue and licked between his shoulder and neck.  
Hayner moaned as his neck was licked and sucked. The thoughts trailed through his mind. Trying to think of the correct words to say to Roxas. '_Take me now you sexy beast.', 'I WANT YOU','Roxy-Rox, gimme your sweet sexy body.'… No...   
_The only words that Hayner could think of were short and to the point, which was what he wanted.  
"M-more…" He gripped Roxas's shoulders tightly as he moved lower on him. Roxas's hands moved to his vest and moved it off of him, placing it next to them. Hayner let the vest move freely off his body, it was starting to bother him anyway, but then he felt his shirt being lifted up.   
"Roxas!" He gasped looking down to the boy having the shirt already half way.  
"Mm, nice body Hayner… I thought you'd be less muscular." Roxas pushed the shirt the rest up the way up and off of Hayner and looked at his upper body.  
Roxas placed his head down to Hayner's chest and licked his left peck, leaving a small trail of saliva wherever he went. He licked in a circle around Hayner's nipple and bit it slightly.  
"Nye!" Hayner arched his back and gripped his hand making a fist.  
Roxas moved his face to the other peck and gave the same attention, making Hayner squirm in pleasure under him.  
He moved his face below the pecks and led a trail of kisses down to the rim of Hayner's pants.  
Giving a small tug at the rim of the pants he moved back to Hayner's face and kissed him on the lips. While doing this Roxas was unbuttoning Hayner's pants and pulling them down.   
When Roxas left his lips and moved down to his naked lower half Hayner moved his hands back and pushed himself up slightly. He was scared to do this, not because someone could walk in; but because he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship.  
"Roxas…" He spoke out as Roxas licked at the top of his boxers.  
He bit his lips and tried not to just jump Roxas and take him now.  
"Hm?" Roxas said looking up from his work.  
"Promise me that this won't jeopardize our friendship. Roxas smiled at Hayner and leaned up, planting a kiss on his lips.  
"It never would have."  
Giving Hayner a small smile, Roxas made his way back down to the top of his underwear and licked the flesh above it. He looked up to Hayner and admired the way he looked, so unusual. Hayner looked weak and fragile.   
"Ready?" Roxas asked sliding his index finger under the fabric and gave it a small tug. The blush that had recently disappeared had reacquainted itself with his face.  
"Yeah…" He slid his eyes shut and breathed in, worrying how he would look in Roxas' eyes.   
With the okay Roxas slid his other fingers under the fabric and pulled it down past his knees and looked at what had been laid out before him. A small purr came from Roxas's throat as he trailed his fingers along the other boys body; teasing.  
Hayner could feel his heartbeat increase as the boy laid his hands on his lower body.  
Roxas too, was a bit shy with doing these things, afraid he would mess up. Slowly Roxas moved his head further down till he was at the boy's erection. Looking at it with pleasure he touched it, prepping Hayner with what he had in mind.  
"R-…" Hayner couldn't speak. He closed his eyes as the other boy dove in. It was amazing, he thought. He was doing things with his mouth he didn't think could be done. He arched his back a little. Roxas moved his head slowly, enjoying all of it. The warm feeling that enveloped him when they kissed was swelling up; a moan came from him as his eyes closed.  
Roxas pulled his head back and licked the tip, he purred again. Looking up to the pleasured Hayner, he moved up and swallowed the saliva in his mouth. Taking hold of his mouth with his own he aloud his tongue to move inside the other boy's mouth. After doing this for a moment or too they both pulled back taking in air.  
"Mm, I like how you taste Hayner…" He licked his lips and kissed at his chin.  
Hayner looked into Roxas' eyes and felt that warm feeling flow over him.  
"Roxas, if you think I'm going to be on bottom you've got another thing coming…"  
This came as a surprise to Roxas, as he was flipped over and underneath Hayner.  
"Now let me see you." Hayner wrapped his fingers around the zipper at Roxas' collar and gave it a nice pull, leading it down his body.  
Being on bottom wasn't exactly what Roxas wanted but he realized he wouldn't have to do much work; this made him happy.  
When his chest was revealed, though partially covered by his jacket, Hayner moved down and sucked the flesh on his collar bone.   
Roxas spread his legs allowing Hayner to lie more comfortably on top of him.  
Having him press his groin against his own made Roxas bite his lips, wanting more.  
Hayner pushed his hands under Roxas' pants and rubbed the skin. This earned him a moan from his partner. Hayner moved his head back up to Roxas's where he was met with a kiss on the lips.  
Working the clothing off Roxas' body was easy, but working with him while they were both naked was difficult. He had known this was coming, but Hayner didn't know if he could do this on his own.  
He couldn't be on top.  
Roxas slid his pants off, pushing them onto the floor and sensed that Hayner was uneasy.  
"What's wrong..?" he asked, moving his hands to Hayner's and held them.  
Hayner bit his lip and rested his head on Roxas' chest and looked at him. Blowing some of the hair from his face he sighed.  
"I can't do it…"   
"Want me to?" Roxas placed his hand on Hayner's head and smirked.  
"Fine…" Hayner rolled over onto his back as Roxas climbed on top and sat on his stomach, eyeing the boy below him. Hayner's eyes wandered between Roxas' legs and got a glimpse of his erection.  
_That bastard!  
_ He though to himself, his manhood was a little larger than his. While Hayner was busy thinking about his physical problems Roxas had worked his way down to his erection and had started dotting it with kisses. His tongue slid from his mouth as he licked the tip of it and slid it all the way in his mouth. He welcomed the familiar taste of Hayner.  
Hayner licked his lips as his lower body was sucked and teased. He slid his eyes shut as he felt his limit coming near.  
"Roxas…" He said moving his hand to his mouth and bit on his curled finger.  
Roxas heard the boy call his name as he sucked the tip of his erection.  
He placed his hands on Hayner's body and pushed himself back, swallowing the precum. Smiling at him he crawled up to Hayner and sat his face in front of his and licked his lips. More teasing.  
"Stop teasing me, Roxas…"  
Taking this as an okay, Roxas moved his hand between Hayner's legs.  
Pressing one finger against him he slid it in and waited for Hayner's reaction, he was still fine so he worked for a moment before sliding another in. A quiet gasp came from him.  
Hayner lifted his hands up to Roxas' shoulders and took hold. Breathing slowly he felt the pain melt away and was caught in a river of enjoyment. So much that he pushed himself up against the fingers inside him.  
Roxas had waited and needed more than just kisses and teasing; he wanted inside Hayner. Grabbing Hayner's shoulders and turning him over, Roxas laid himself on top of him.  
"Tell me... When you want to, I mean…" Hayner felt Roxas' erection pressed close to his body and he held in a small moan. The pleasure was swelling up again, he couldn't stand it. He put his arms out in front of himself and rubbed his forehead on his arms. He rubbed his body back against Roxas' giving the okay.  
Taking in a small breath Roxas slid inside Hayner. The receiving boy opened his mouth and moaned out, a bit louder than what he expected.  
Roxas moved his hips back and thrust in again, this time it was him who let out a small moan of pleasure.  
"Roxas…" Hayner laid there for a few moments, taking in the force that was driving him crazy.  
He wasn't going in all the way.  
Closing his eyes, Hayner caught on with the rhythm Roxas was moving with and shoved hard against him, getting full force of what Roxas had been holding back.  
"AH!" He called out clenching the box and going near the edge.  
Roxas leaned forward and wrapped one of his arms around Hayner's waist, breathing heavily. All of this was making him sweaty.  
Holding back from the thrusting Roxas moved his hand to Hayner's erection and took hold of it.  
Hayner's mouth hung open as he breathed heavy, it was getting hot. He was used to Twilight Town's heat but this was making it seem like the sun. As Roxas handled his erection he arched his back a little and held back.  
His hand moved up and down, using the sweat from both their bodies to make it more enjoyable.  
After playing with Hayner he felt touch his hand. He looked at him and found him looking vulnerable again.  
"I want... You to look at me…"  
Roxas pulled out and let Hayner move onto his back once more. He put his hands on both legs and rubbed them up to the erection.  
"Let me…" Hayner touched Roxas' hands and pulled them up to his chest.  
"Alright." Roxas moved forward and waited for what Hayner had in mind.  
Putting his hands onto Roxas' legs he pushed him against his erection and pushed him into it.  
"Gah!" Roxas called out as his back arched. He leaned back and rested his hands on Hayner's legs. Hayner bit his lower lip sensing he wasn't going to be able to hold back for much longer. Roxas leaned forward on the boy's body, putting his hands on his chest he pushed himself up so that he could sit correctly.  
He let himself down, being filled with the other boy's flesh. Feeling it happen, Hayner let out a scream of pleasure, Roxas following after.  
Roxas moaned out, screaming Hayner's name as he was filled with the white liquid.  
"Hayner!" He cried, not being prepared for that.  
Roxas fell forward and gripped Hayner's shoulders as he shook. They laid there for a time and just breathed in and out, catching their breath.  
Roxas rubbed his face against Hayner's chest and wrapped his arms around his neck. The two lay there till they remembered that they were naked in a semi-public area. Roxas was the first to remember this as he pushed himself up and noticed that Hayner had fallen asleep.  
"Mm…" he said leaning down and kissing him on the lips.  
Roxas slid off the box and picked up his clothes, putting his pants on. He smiled when cleaning himself off.  
When he was fully clothed he looked to Hayner, still hadn't woken up. He sighed and looked around. His eyes caught Hayner's pants, lying on the ground next to where he was. Walking over there with pain coming from his backside, he picked up the pants and slid them on his sleeping friend.  
_Deep sleeper…_  
His hands picked up Hayner from his torso and got him on his back, carrying him. Roxas made his way halfway across the small area when he felt a kiss on his neck.  
"Hey…" A smile curled on Roxas' lips.  
"Hey."


End file.
